


Friday

by NowSeeHere



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff and Smut, One Shot, Oral Sex, Pupcake - Freeform, Romance, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 19:05:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14625123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NowSeeHere/pseuds/NowSeeHere
Summary: Delia comes home after a stressful week to a rather pleasant treat.Smutty little one-shot.  PatsyxDelia. Modern Pupcake.





	Friday

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a minute since I've actually written smut, and I've missed it! Enjoy, ladies.

Delia had a day. 

She had a week, really. 

Back to back twelve hour shifts on her feet for the last five days had taken their toll on her. Short staffed and at her wits end, Delia had no choice but to step in and cover for those who were out. It was stressful enough dealing with difficult pregnancies and nervous parents, but she also had to put up with an annoying junior nurse who had a chip on her shoulder because Delia was gay. The snide, rude comments really making Delia’s teeth grind. She would have rather spent her last shift cleaning bedpans than to work shoulder to shoulder with the annoying redhead with too much gum than teeth, listening to her make passive aggressive quips about her sexuality. At least she had one. 

It was finally Friday, and Delia slugged home dragging her feet to the front door of the flat she shared with her wife, the redhead she actually wanted to spend some time with, who was hopefully home. 

‘Pats?’ she called out as she opened the front door, dropping her bag unceremoniously to the floor in the foyer. 

Delia stretched, and cracked her neck, ‘Patsy?’ she called again, louder. 

‘In the kitchen, darling!’ 

Delia kicked off her shoes, relieved to hear her wife's voice. 

‘Ugh, I have had enough of this week!’ she called out, shuffling her way over to the sofa, ‘I just want to lie down and forget I even have a name,’ she said, flopping onto the soft cushions with her head face down on a throw pillow. She groaned and whined as she got comfortable, her feet pulsing painful as they were finally relieved from their duty. 

‘Well we can certainly stay in tonight, if you wish,’ Delia heard Patsy say from the kitchen. 

‘I do wish,’ Delia mumbled, exhaling heavily in an attempt to relax the muscles in her lower back. She could hear Patsy make her way from the kitchen to the lounge where she currently was, her bare feet padding gently against the hardwood flooring. 

‘Usual day, I take it?’ Patsy said, and Delia could hear her settling into her favorite recliner. 

Eyes still closed, Delia rolled over onto her back, her arm coming to rest over her eyes. She sighed heavily, her breathing relaxing her muscles, calming her. 

‘Yeah. Everyone seems to either be out sick or on vacation this week. There were ten...ten! deliveries today. Dr. Turner and I were running around like mad making sure all went well, and Winifred was no help at all. Showed up late with car trouble and then every other word out of her mouth was something awful about…’ Delia trailed off, hearing the sound of Patsy blow out a line of air from pursed lips. 

She removed her arm from over her eyes and leaned up on her elbows, getting a good look at her wife for the first time since she walked in the door. 

Patsy sat cross legged in her chair, a steaming cup of tea in her hand. She wore only a black lacy bra and knickers to match. 

Delia bolted upright in her seat, blinking. Her breathing and motor functions seemed to halt as she took in Patsy’s appearance. She seemed nonchalant, looking back at Delia with a mischievous glint in her eye, her hair down and resting on her shoulders. The soft light from the standing lamp across the room made her skin glow, the freckles dusting her shoulders and arms seemed to pop. Her eyes wandered down her wifes gorgeous body, over a pair of perfectly supple breasts nearly spilling out over that bra, a smooth stomach, the curve of her hips and thighs. Delia licked her lips, her mind instantly thinking about the sweetness that rested in between them. 

‘Do you want some of this?’ Patsy asked, an enquiring eyebrow raised. 

Delia’s grip on the sofa cushion tightened. She shook her head, eyes closed, trying to process what she had just heard. 

‘I’m sorry, what?’

Parsy smiled coyly, ‘Tea, darling. Do you want some?’ she blew on her steaming tea once more and took a sip. 

‘Oh… um, no thank...’ Delia trailed off as she watched her wifes mouth wrap around the edge of the cup. Those same full, red lips that had kissed her own so many times before, that had brought her the utmost pleasure time and time again since their first kiss many years ago. She was jealous, all of a sudden, of that damn teacup, it having the attention of her wifes mouth. She wanted those lips on her, damn it! 

Though, Delia had a lot of questions. Was it a holiday? Was it her birthday? Was it _Patsy’s_ birthday? An anniversary? Was there some kind of special occasion she had plum forgotten that would have been the reason for Patsy’s state of dress… or rather, undress, here, tonight, in their flat? She decided to forego asking and just appreciate the view. 

‘You look… nice,’ Delia finally managed to eek out. 

‘Oh, just nice?’ Patsy quipped, taking a sip of tea, the foot that was crossed over her knee bounced idly in midair. 

‘Beautiful. Gorgeous,’ Delia moved to the end of the sofa to be closer to Patsy, a hand coming to rest on her knee, lightly trailing up her thigh, ‘Ravishing.’ 

‘Oh, I’m so glad you think so,’ Patsy put her tea down on the end table next to her chair. She grabbed Delia’s wandering hand and brought it to her mouth for a sweet kiss, ‘You know, every evening this week you’ve come home and collapsed on that couch after your long shifts. I figured a new outfit would cheer you up.’

‘Oh, it’s definitely doing what it was intended for,’ Delia’s gaze trailed down and back up again, taking in the gorgeous sight of Patsy on her new outfit again, ‘if not more.’ 

‘You know,’ Patsy wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, ‘I can wear this around the house for a bit if you want. Give you a good show while I make you a cocktail or give you a foot rub or something.’

‘That sounds absolutely divine,’ Delia breathed, her eyes taking in Patsy’s chest while Patsy kissed her wrist. 

‘So what would you have me do?’ 

‘Spread your legs,’ Delia’s hand found its way to Patsy’s knee again and she gently urged Patsy’s legs apart. 

The redhead simply blushed, giving her signature smirk, and did as instructed. 

Delia bit her lip, her eyes half closing and meeting Patsy’s gaze as she sank down between her legs. Her hands ran over her wifes smooth thighs, spreading them apart further as her mouth found a spot just above Patsy’s knee, causing the slightest twitch, and an excited gasp to come from the redhead. Delia lazily kissed her way up Patsy’s thigh, her lips leaving fat, wet kisses in their wake. 

‘Hey, now,’ Patsy breathed, scooting forward slightly as Delia’s mouth grazed over the lining of her new knickers, ‘I thought I would be the one doing that to you this evening.’

‘Oh, there’s plenty of time for that later,’ Delia whispered, ‘it’s just you’re all dressed up and ready to go now. Don’t want to keep you waiting.’ 

Delia emphasized her point he hooking her hands underneath Patsy’s knees and pulling the taller woman closer. Patsy let out a giggle as she slouched forward, her arms coming up to rest above her head, her hands grasping the top of her chair. 

Delia inhaled heavily as her nose grazed up Patsy’s center, teasing her through the outside of her knickers, followed by a lazy tongue. She smiled knowingly, listening to her wife exhale a shaky breath.

‘You’ve been looking forward to this, haven’t you?’ she breathed, peppering her inner thighs with kisses as her hands grazed down and up her long legs. 

Patsy nodded, licking her lips

‘How long have you been wearing these pretty knickers?’ Delia asked.

‘A, um, a few hours,’ Patsy said softly, her breathing growing heavier in anticipation. 

‘Do they make you feel sexy?’ Delia asked teasingly, unable to keep her face from breaking out into a dimple inducing smile, ‘Does wearing them make you feel excited?’

Patsy merely blushed, and nodded. She shyly bit her lip, smiling, ‘I was thinking about how you would react to seeing me in them, about how nice it would be to have your hands all over me.’ 

Delia chuckled, her fingers idly hooking under the elastic waistband of Patsy’s knickers and pulling down slowly, ‘Am I reacting as you imagined?’ 

Patsy nodded, shifting so that Delia could pull her knickers all the way down her legs. 

Delia bunched the knickers into her fist and brought them to her mouth, inhaling Patsy’s scent before playfully pulling at the fabric with her teeth.

‘I think I’m going to hang onto these for a bit,’ she winked, tucking the lacy knickers into her bra. 

Delia’s hands found their way back on Patsy’s thighs, storking the smooth skin as she gently pushed her legs apart, her eyes gazing hungrily at the plump, sweet pussy she was about to enjoy. 

Patsy chewed on the tip of her pinky shyly, ‘Will you…’ 

Delia paused, looking up at Patsy expectantly. 

Patsy smiled and licked her lips, ‘Will you let your hair down?’ 

Delia leaned back on her heels, smiling, and she obliged. She reached back and pulled her hair out of its tight, professional bun, the brunette locks spilling around her face and shoulders. Delia smiled as she ran her fingers through her hair, shaking it out, as Patsy’s breath seemed to hitch, her cheeks growing even more pink. She knew how much Patsy loved seeing her with her hair down, and loved that the simple act of taking her hair out of it’s bun had such an effect on her wife, even after having been together for so many years. 

‘Will you hold it back for me?’ Delia asked as she lowered herself between Patsy’s legs. 

Parsy smiled, and nodded, her fingers finding their way through Delia’s hair, lovingly tucking the locks behind her ear. 

Delia hitched Patsy’s knees over her shoulders as she leaned forward, her hands coming to clasp onto those perfectly round hips as she teased her opening once more with the tip of her nose. She inhaled her wife's scent once more, feeling her mouth water, a pulse of desire shooting through her own body. Patsy shifted in her grasp, eager. Delia kissed those soft blonde curls between her legs before finally opening her mouth, a hot tongue reaching out to part her lips and taste her. 

‘Ooh…’ Patsy sighed, and Delia could feel her relax in her grip. She slouched just a bit more to give Delia more access, her legs falling apart just a bit more. Delia couldn’t help but smile at how easy it was for Patsy to basically unwravel at her touch. She continued to lazily lick at her wifes wet folds with the flat of her tongue, tasting her, lapping up at those sweet juices that only she had the privilege of tasting. Patsy’s hips grinded into her face as she purposefully teased her, licking her slowly and everywhere other then where Patsy wanted it most. 

‘Oh, baby, please,’ Patsy whined, wiggling her hips. Delia smirked, knowing that Patsy was struggling to not push her head into her. She decided she would go ahead and give her wife what she wanted. She did surprise her with such a nice treat, after all. 

Delia’s hands wrapped around Patsy’s thighs as her tongue rolled over her hard clit. She chanced a peek up at her wife, who had her eyes shut and lips parted, head tilted back slightly as a moan rolled out of her mouth. 

‘Oh, yes… yes baby,’ she breathed. Delia closed her eyes and felt long fingers stroke her hair, tucking it behind her ear. Those long fingers gently grazing over her ear, her jawline, her neck. The touches sent tingles down her back while her wifes gasps and pants sent pulses of desire shooting to the very core of her body. The way she tasted, how she smelled, show she sounded… all the sensations were making Delia ache to be touched. It took all the self control she had not to reach down her trousers and do it herself. It would be worth the wait, she decided, and kept her hands firmly on Patsy’s hips. 

Delia moaned her pleasure, fingernails raking over Patsy’s thighs as her hips circled, pushing into her face, aching for more contact. Delia’s grasp on Patsy’s hips tightened as the redheads breathing became more shallow, urgent. She continued to roll her tongue over Patsy’s clit, over and over again, feeling her grow more tense by the second. 

‘Oh, Deels… Oh, Delia,’ Patsy breathed, her chest rising and falling, her grip on Delia’s hair tightening. Delia could barely hear her as her thighs had clamped down around her head and over her ears. She knew Patsy was close, and kept a steady pace with her tongue, rolling firmly over her clit over and over again for several moments until she felt the woman above her convulse and shake. The grip Patsy’s thighs had around Delia’s head was unrelenting as she came, grinding into her wifes face, and Delia continued to lick at Patsy until she couldn’t take it any more and pushed her away, moaning, breathing heavily. 

Delia wiped her mouth, gently grazing her hands over Patsy’s hips and bottom as she placed sweet kisses over her tummy and thighs, the woman in her arms still quivering, catching her breath. 

The two women shared a smile as Patsy composed herself, running her fingers through Delia’s soft hair once more. 

‘There’s, um,’ Patsy paused, sighing as her body shook once more, ‘there’s a hot bath waiting for you. And I can make more tea, if you like. I’m sure the batch I made earlier has gone cold by now,’ she chuckled. 

‘Mmm, that sounds wonderful,’ Delia smiled, leaning down once more to gently rake her fingernails over Patsy’s thighs as she placed sweet kisses over her knees, ‘You’re so good to me,’ she said softly. 

‘You definitely deserve it,’ Patsy sighed, ‘and take your time in the bath. I’ll make you a nice hot dinner as soon as I can stand properly again.’ 

Delia giggled, standing. She took Patsy’s hands and pulled the taller woman to her feet, wrapping her arms around her to hold her steady and sweetly kissed her on the lips.

‘I full on intend to return that wonderful orgasm you just gave me. Several times over, if you’re up for it,’ Patsy said. 

Delia smiled, nipping playfully at Patsy’s neck, ‘Mmm, I can’t wait. I love having your mouth on me...’ she trailed off, her lips finding Patsy’s once more and the two shared a sensual kiss. Mouths opened and tongues reached out to gently taste the other as hands roamed, fingers grazing over soft and sensitive skin. 

Patsy gently bit down on Delia’s bottom lip before pulling back, blinking and taking a breath. She gazed lovingly at Delia, who looked back at her hungrily.

‘I suppose I’ll not be getting my new knickers back?’ she asked softly.

Delia grinned cheekily, ‘Nope. I want you wearing only an apron when I come back.’ 

Patsy smirked, stepped back from their embrace and reached back to unclip her new bra. In one swift motion, she slid the bra off her arms and playfully placed it on top of Delia’s head. A silly lopsided smile gracing her features, the brunette’s gaze followed her wife as she sauntered into the kitchen, disappearing around the corner. 

Delia blinked and shook her head, removing Patsy’s lacy knickers from her own bra and brought them to her mouth once more, inhaling her wife's scent. Up until now all she wanted was for this day to be over with, but now, as she headed for the bath, she didn’t want the evening to ever end.

**Author's Note:**

> :D


End file.
